fanowska_winx_clubfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Rochi'Octavija/Brudnowpis
'Arluś' Arlenatta - Młodsza siostra Melindy. Chorowita, lubi patrzeć na zakochanych i często widząc takowe osoby układa palce w symbol serca. Melinda myślała że Arla zginęła kiedy miała dwa latka lecz ona także została wysłana na Ziemię, tyle że Melinda trafiła do domu dziecka a Arlenattę przygarnął pewien prezes. Interesuje się astrologią (z tej racji zaprzyjażniła się ze starszą od siebie Astrą, która często pokazuje jej różne sztuczki( a także matematyką, szczególnie geometrią. Całkiem dobrze rysuje, zwłaszcza rysunki techniczne i mandale ale nie widzi siebie w sztuce. Arlenatta Nie brzydzi się owadów i często powstrzymuje innych przed odebraniem owadowi życia. Melinda śmieje się że jej siostra ma zadatki na myśliciela - uwielbia dyskutować, zastanawiać się, skłaniać do refleksji i zadawać pytania. Bardzo nie lubi jak inni traktują ją jak dziecko i pewnie wykorzystałaby okazję by chociażby przy pomocy czarów podrosnąć o te kilka lat. Osobowość Arlenatta to z natury bystre dziecko. Doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, co dzieje się wokół niej. Nawet jeśli ktoś próbuje przed nią coś ukryć, dziewczynka potrafi szybko dokopać się do prawdy. Można śmiało stwierdzić że pomimo młodego wieku, jest świetnie zorientowana w sytuacji. To ona pierwsza zauważyła że jej siostra jest zakochana. CDN Wygląd Arlenatta jest około 9-letnią dziewczynką o bladej cerze, szarych,fantazyjnie spiętych włosach i różanych tęczówkach. Posiada nie wykształcone zdolności identyczne do Melindy a jej policzek zdobi charakterystyczne dla pochodzących z Triangulum znamię. Oczy Arlenatty są niezwykle duże, źrenice błyszczące a jej rzęsy rozdwojone na końcach, dziewczynkę wyróżnia także charakterystyczny dla jej pochodzenia kształt brwi. Swój wisiorek z kołem i trójkątem nosi w formie bransoletki. Zdolności 'Zdolności i moce' *'Czytanie aur' - Jest to zdolność którą Arlenatta w sobie wypracowała, każda osoba z jej rodzimej planety posiada zadatki by czytać cudze aury, odkrywać ich emocje i prawdziwe intencje oraz pragnienia lecz nie każdemu udaje się na tyle je w sobie wypracować by móc z nich korzystać. Arlenattcie jako jednej z nielicznych się to udało. *'Leczenie' - Dzięki swojej aurze oraz energii dziewczyna może leczyć innych z ran. *'Wizje' - *'Kumulowanie energii' - *'Operowanie kulami energii' - *'Przywracanie energii/dzielenie się nią' - Jeśli podczas ataku sprzymierzeńcy Arlenatty zostaną pozbawieni z sił, dziewczynka może podzielić się swoimi siłami witalnymi. 'Słabości' *'Zwiększona senność' - Jest to charakterystyczne dla jej pochodzenia. Używając swoich i tak nierozwiniętych w pełni mocy, Arlenatta niezwykle łatwo wpada w zmęczenie i potrzebuje wielogodzinnej regeneracji w postaci snu. Zainteresowania 'Astrologia' 'Matematyka' 'Filozofia' 'Rysunek' Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' 'Pixie' Arlenatta jest za młoda na to, by uczyć się w Alfei i poznać bliźniaczą Pixie lecz z pewnością jakaś jest jej pisana. Informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' - pianki oraz żelki i makaron z serem. *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Idealny chłopak:' - Na tą chwilę chłopcy są dla Arlenatty jedną wielką, odpychającą zagadką. *'Ulubiony film:' - Musicale, Sci-Fi. *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' - Arlenatta najbardziej dumna jest z zdolności do czytania aur i nic w tym dziwnego. Nawet jej siostra nie wyćwiczyła w aobie tej zdolności na tyle by korzystać z niej jak Arla. *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Jej imię to zdeformowana przez Rochi forma imienia Arletta. Pochodzenie thumb|leftTriangulum - Planeta, której mieszkańcy nie nadali konkretnej nazwy, lecz osoby z zewnątrz nadawały nazwę "Triangulum" gdyż jej księżyce otaczały planetę tworząc do złudzenia kształt trójkąta. W wyniku konfliktu, oraz ataku wroga, ludność planety i ona sama zostały doszczętnie zlikwidowane, no prawie wszyscy. Uchowała się tylko Melinda, która miała około 11 ludzkich lat. Mieszkańców nieistniejącej już planety charakteryzowały przede wszystkim duże oczy oraz zdolności umysłowe i parapsychicze. Słabi fizycznie z natury, potrafili kumulować energię w przedmiotach, a swojej życiowej energii używać do podnoszenia przedmiotów siłą woli. Niektórzy dzięki treningom byli w stanie lewitować oraz przekazywać za pomocą dotyku swoje doświadczenia i wizje prorocze. Wszyscy pochodzący z tejże planety posiadają identyczny "zestaw" zdolności, rozwinięty mniej lub bardziej. Mieszkańcy dobierali się w pary na całe życie. Planeta była dość nowocześnie urządzona, swoim ustrojem i budynkami ze szkła przypominała jedno wielkie megalopolis. Panowała również rodzina królewska. Jeśli chodzi o charakter mieszkańców, byli raczej introwertykami ceniącymi spokój i harmonię, wierząc, że życie składa się z etapów i na wszystko przyjdzie odpowiednia pora. Mało towarzyscy, z tego powodu planeta nie słynęła z jakiegokolwiek charakterystycznego dla siebie święta. Ciekawostką jest że osoby z tej planety owszem, posiadają nazwisko lecz podają je przed imieniem. Każdy przy narodzinach dostaje wisiorek z symbolem planety - trojkątem wpisanym w okrąg. Wierzą że chroni on od złej energii i przynosi spokój oraz szczęście. Galeria Arlenatta ID.jpg Arlenatta szkic.jpg Arlenatta starsza szkic.jpg|Nastoletnia Meta timeline *'Wrzesień 2018' - Rochi zastrzega "Arlenatta" oraz grafikę związaną z postacią i tekst swojego autorstwa. 'Atla' Atlanta - Czarodziejka rybek morskich, lub koralowców. Lubi pływanie synchroniczne. Ma śliczne, turkusowe, wiecznie mokre włoski Ondine z Eldki. Wokół kostek ma naszyjniko z muszelek. Trochę zachowuje się jak dama i panikuje na widok robaków. Nienawidzi komedii romantycznych i reality-show oraz horrorów. Rzadko kiedy jest zainteresowana czymkolwiek z popkultury. Ma kolczyk w języku, ale rzadko kiedy go pokazuje bo jest zrobiony wbrew jej woli, a by przypodobać się pewnej debilce z przeszłości. Jest z odległej i zatopionej krainy - Atlantis (pozdrowienia dla Amity <3) i stanowi swego rodzaju anomalię genetyczną, bowiem na Atlantis nie ma morskich stworzeń i syren. Osobowość Wygląd Atlanta jest wysoką nastolatką o jasnej cerze pokrytej niebiesko-białymi łuskami. Włosy dziewczyny mają odcień głębokiej, morskiej toni i sięgają jej ud. Sprawiają wrażenie wiecznie przemoczonych. Tęczówki dziewczyny są niebieskie, brwi zielonkawe a jej uszy przypominają bardziej rybie narośla. 'Codzienny' 'Transformacje' 'Podstawowa' 'Charmix' 'Enchantix' Miejsce pochodzenia Zdolności 'Zdolności i moce' 'Słabości' Zainteresowania Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' 'Pixie' 'Selkie' Informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' *'Selkie:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Idealny chłopak:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Portrayals Ciekawostki *Jej imię zostało zaczerpnięte od Atlantydy, mitycznej krainy która wg. Legend zotała zatopiona. *Pochodzi z planety autorstwa Amity. Galeria Atlanta ID.jpg Atlanta - koncept szkic.jpg Meta timeline *'02.09.18' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci. Zastrzega grafikę związaną z Atlantą i tekst swojego autorstwa 'Sunil' Pan z planety Ohm. Jesu ale ta nazwa mnie smieszy xD . Jest z rodziny królewskiej Bo to nie zakazane ale zamiast siedzieć na naradach, woli patrzeć na roślinki. Miał cale zycie naucanie domowe i do dzisiaj ma. Posiada zadatki i moc by zostać dobrym czarodziejem, dlatego nie uczęszcza do Czerwonej fontanny a do swego rodzaju szkoły na rodzimej planecie, w której najczają panowania nad energią, samokontrolii, silnej woli i tym podobne. Osobowość *Promienny. *Opanowany. *Pokojowo nastawiony i z otwartymi rękami do ludzi. *Przyjacielski. *Z glową w chmurach. *Lecz jednoczesnie próbowano uczyć go dyscypliny, dlatego swoje twórcze zapędy uważa za coś zlego i walczy tak "wewnętrznie". *Pełen pokory i uznania dla starszych. *Chętnie pomoże, ale nie da się wykorzystać. Wygląd Sunil to niski i dość wątły chłopak o ciemnobeżowej cerze, krótko ściętych i wygolonych przy uszach brązowych włosach oraz delikatnie zarysowanych brwiach. Oczy chłopaka zdają się mieć azjatycką aparycję a tęczówki są orzechowej barwy. Zdolności 'Zdolności i moce' Moce magiczne chłopaka są dosyć zliżone do Melindy bowiem on także bazuje na sile energii życiowej. *'Leczenie i regeneracja' - Używając swojej energii życiowej, Sunil może leczyć inne osoby i uśmieżać ból. Chłopak potrafi także goic swoje własne urazy. *'Kompas' - Chłopak obdarzony jest zmysłem, podobnym nieco do kompasu. Nieważne czy znajduje się w nowym otoczeniu, potrafi poprowadzić grupę do zamierzonego celu. *'Lewitacja' - Chłopak jesli zechce, potrafi unosić się w powietrzu. *'Telekineza' - Używając siły woli, chłopak potrafi podnosić przedmioty stałe, ciekłe a nawet inne osoby w powietrze. *'Kule energii' - Chłopak potrafi tworzyc kule energii, które służą nie tylko do ataku ale i do np. oświetlenia deogi jako przenośne źródło światła. *'Wsparcie' - Kiedy podczas walki ktoś potrzebuje pomocy, jest wyczerpany z sił, Sunil może podzielić aię z tą osobą swoją własną energią. 'Słabości' *'Ciemność' - Ciemność sprawia że chłopak staje się zestresowany, smutny a tym samym jego zdolności magiczne są znacznie bardziej osłabione. 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' Dodatkowe jnformacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Idealna dziewczyna:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym go rozpoznać? *Zdecydowanie po ubiorze, gdyż nie ubiera na siebie ubrań takich jak jego rówieśnicy i wygląda jakby urwał się z innej epoki. *Na szyji nosi szczęsliwy, złoty amulet który ma za zadanie odganiać negatywną energię. *Zanim użyje swoich mocy, łączy ze sobą palce obu dłoni by zebrać jak najwięcej energii i sił. Niezapomniane cytaty Pochodzenie thumb|leftOhm - planeta będąca królestwem Wewnętrznego Spokoju, której naturalny stan rzeczy naruszony został przez Valtora. Po zabraniu magii planety, zmieniła się ona w zupełne przeciwieństwo spokoju, aż do momentu pokonana przez Winx Valtora i zwrócenie wszystkich ukradzionych zaklęć. nieznana jest struktura polityczna państwa, lecz mieszkańcy planety preferują spokojne kierownictwo i balans władzy. Starają się czerpać radośc nawet z najprostszych rzeczy, takich jak np. śpiew ptaków. Fauna planety wydaje się być stosunkowo podobna do innych planet. Wyróżniajacymi się zwierzętami są małpy strzeżące źródła magii całej planety. Ukształtowanie planety jest głównie górzyste, z kilkoma płaskimi obszarami, a flora wygląda standardowo - w większości to drzewa, trawa i kwiaty. Nazwa planety może pochodzić od Ohm (Ω), jednostki rezystancji w układzie SI. Może również nawiazywać do Aum, najświętszej sylaby hinduizmu, która wystepuje na początku oraz na końcu odczytywania świętych hinduskich pism. Ciekawostki *Jego główny cytat to słowa Hanzo z gry "Overwatch". *Imię zawdzięcza postaci z serialu animowanego "Littlest Pet Shop", która swoja drogą była jednym z dwóch ulubieńców Rochi. *Opis planety przetlumaczyła Liść. Galeria Sunil, Astoria i Olivia szkic.jpg Sunil projekt szkic.jpg Sunil ID.jpg Sunil i Astoria szkic.jpg Mandala Sunil.jpg|Mandala insporowana Ilustracja - 1.jpg 'Okej, kończę z tymi tytułami....' Seymour - ...przyszywany brat Delouise, pochodzi z Melodii. CDN Osobowość Wygląd Seymour jest przeciętnego wzrostu nastolatkiem o wysportowanej sylwetce, co trudno dostrzec gdy zakłada zwykle zdecydowanie zaduże i luźne ubrania. Jego dłonie sprawiają wrażenie nieproporcjonalnie dużych w stosunku do reszty ciała. Włosy chłopaka mają bardzo jasny odcień brązu, "zarumienionego na maśle karmelu" we fryzurze można dostrzec także czarne oraz miodowe akcenty. Brwi nastolatka są barwy włosów zaś tęczówki - morskiej. Relacje 'Rodzina' Delouise (siostra), Attina (matka), Kai (ojciec). 'Przyjaciele' Astra, Ji-Min, Chou, Somnia, Alison, Melinda 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' Wiadome było Astra. 'Wrogowie' 'Zwierzak' Biografia Zainteresowania Umiejętnoci Ciekawostki Pochodzenie thumb|left|290pxMelodia - (ang. Melody) - Jest to jedna z planet Magicznego Wymiaru. To rodzinna planeta min.Musy. Księżniczką planety jest Galatea którą widzimy w sezonie 3 oraz w 5 z jednej z narad na Domino jako postać poboczna. Innymi znanymi z serialu czy komiksów mieszkańcami Melodii są Hoe-Boe -ojciec Musy,oraz jej matka Matlin (w komiksach - Wa-nin). O mieszkańcach wiadomo tyle, że są niezwykle utalentowani muzycznie oraz wielozadaniowi i przywiązani do swoich krewnych. Melodia jest pełna gór, które są otoczone lasami z czerwonawymi drzewami liściastymi. Można zauważyć, min. Po architekturze czy strojach mieszkańców, mocną inspirację tradycją kultury Chin. Więcej o Melody widzimy w sezonie 5 kiedy Musa, Layla i Stella wróciły na Melody, z misją. W oceanie Melody strażniczką jest Sona do której Musa przywiązała się w Sezonie 5 odcinku 8. W Sezonie 6 powstała tam szkoła - Złote Audytorium do której chodzą uczennice i uczniowie rdzenni mieszkańcy planety. Galeria Seymour ID.jpg Ilustracja - 1.jpg Meta timeline *'Maj 2018' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci. Uklad strony by Amity Osobowość Zainteresowania Wygląd 'Codzienny' 'Transformacje' 'Podstawowa' 'Charmix' 'Enchantix' Miejsce pochodzenia Zdolności 'Zdolności i moce' 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' 'Pixie' 'Selkie' Informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' *'Selkie:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Idealny chłopak:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Portrayals Ciekawostki Galeria Przypisy Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija